


Variations in Four Acts

by Morgane (smilla840)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angry Sex, First Time, M/M, Set during season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Eric and Ryan’s relationship in four acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations in Four Acts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal.

The first time it happens, Ryan pissed Eric off.

They’re in the locker room, and Ryan has taken credit for the evidence Eric found earlier that day. Eric’s mad and they’re both shouting. Then he grabs Ryan’s arm and Ryan shrugs him off, and it all goes down hill from there. Because Eric is angry and frustrated and Ryan can see all this on his face and more. And Eric has a temper, that much is certain, and he has had it with Ryan’s attitude. So he pushes him, and Ryan pushes right back, and at some point pushing turns into pulling and Ryan finds himself pinned against a locker, the door digging painfully in his back and Eric is pressed against him, panting and so close, and _hard_.

Now, Ryan won’t deny he wants Eric, has wanted him since they first met, because who wouldn’t? The man is hot. Ryan also happens to like him, maybe a little too much, which is a problem because he knows it isn’t reciprocated, probably not even wanted, because Eric has made no secret of his dislike for Ryan. 

At first, Ryan understood, because after all the man’s best friend had just been killed and Ryan was taking his place. But Eric’s behavior hasn’t changed and so Ryan has taken upon himself to rile the man up, has become more and more confrontational, because that’s what he does when he feels at a disadvantage. And so the tension has built and built until it reached its breaking point. Which is now.

Ryan is staring at Eric, trying to process this new piece of evidence. Eric looks right back at him, and there is lust mingled in his expression now, and Ryan can feel himself harden in response. But he isn’t going to let go that easily. Raising an eyebrow provocatively at the other man, he smirks and jerks his hips forward. Eric stiffens and starts to pull away, and Ryan uses the momentum to turn them around.

“So that’s what you want?” he asks, rubbing against him.

“Shut up,” Eric growls turning them around again so that Ryan’s back is once again flat on the cold surface, Eric rutting against him. Ryan finally lets himself go and it’s over almost before it starts, and it is just as well considering they’re in the _locker room_ and this is a very bad idea.

Of course, then Eric pulls away and walks out of the room.

And that is it.

Except it isn’t.

\---

The next times, Ryan hates himself, because he can’t say no and he wishes he would sometimes. His feelings for Eric have gone passed ‘liking’ a long time ago, and Eric still doesn’t like him at all. It’s just a way for him to release his pent-up frustrations - be it with Ryan or with their cases. He is still dating women too, lots of them from what Ryan gathers. 

The sex itself is always good, hard and fast and Ryan is sore the next day, but Eric always takes him on his front and they don’t kiss, never.

Still, their working relationship is better right after they fuck and Ryan could almost let himself believe Eric is starting to like him a little, except that soon enough Eric will get more short-tempered and Ryan will start making snide comments and tension will start rising again until Eric shows up at his place one night and fucks him against the wall.

So Ryan becomes more and more competitive, doesn’t hesitate to get in his face. Because that means Eric will break and come over, and as much as Ryan wants not to want it, he does. Not that it happens very often either - once a month maybe, sometimes more, sometimes less. 

Always enough for Ryan to consider putting a stop to it, and change his mind a dozen times in between.

\---

Then things change. 

Ryan gets shot in the eye with a nailgun, and strangely their relationship improves. They become almost friends. And their trysts become non-existent. Ryan is both relieved and disappointed, but he knows Eric is too much of a ladies’ man for them to be anything other than friends and occasional fuck-buddies. If it has to one or the other… Well, he’ll take the friendship.

Soon after Eric starts dating Natalia, and from what Ryan can see, he really likes her. Their own friendship grows and Ryan is glad of that. It’s still weird at times, this companionship, and Ryan buries his feelings because he isn’t going to let them ruin what they have. Still, at times, he catches Eric looking at him and he wonders.

\---

The first time it happens, Ryan almost got shot again. He freezes at the scene and if Horatio hadn’t reacted as fast as he did, he would be dead now. 

Eric finds out and shows up at his apartment that evening, looking wild and angry and a little scared too. He shoves Ryan against the wall and shouts at him that he isn’t going to lose him too because he can’t handle his gun. Then he kisses him hard, and Ryan is too shocked to do anything but kiss him back.

They end up in the bedroom with Ryan sprawled on his back and Eric above him. It is still hard and fast, but it doesn’t have the angry edge it used to have. This time, there is desperation in Eric’s movements, and there is love in his eyes, and Ryan wonders if it has been there all along and Eric wouldn’t let him see.

This time, when it’s over, Eric pulls Ryan against him and they fall asleep together.


End file.
